El pueblo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Andrés y sus amigos prepararon aquel golpe, no se podían imaginar que el viejo Torres iba a ser tan terco. Magia Hispanii. Para Escristora.
1. Asesinato a medianoche

**EL PUEBLO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_Para Escristora_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fu idea de Sorg-esp._

* * *

_**21 de enero de 2013**_

Cuando el_ Barbas_ le llevó por primera vez al escondrijo, Andrés pensó que el sitio era una auténtica mierda. Estaba en mitad de ninguna parte y se caía a pedazos. Los abuelos del _Barbas_ trabajaron allí como guardeses mucho tiempo atrás, pero ya nadie se acordaba de la vieja casa.

La habían adecentado un poco, arreglando con magia los agujeros del techo y los cristales rotos, pero carecían por completo de comodidades. Andrés llevaba todo el día junto a la chimenea, luchando contra el frío y preguntándose por qué cojones no volvían al piso que tenían alquilado en Madrid.

Doro decía que era demasiado arriesgado. Era el jefe de la banda y parecía saber muy bien lo que se hacía. Afirmaba que después del último robo era mejor alejarse un poco, puesto que los aurores habían estado a punto de pillarles. Andrés consideraba que, si de esconderse se trataba, bien podrían haberse ido a algún sitio cálido y con playa.

—¿Quieres?

El _Barbas_ le ofrecía media latilla de sardinas en escabeche. Era un tipo no muy alto y un poco entrado en carnes. Su cabeza, redonda y pelona, parecía una bola de billar. Tenía la nariz recta y los ojos pequeños y oscuros y de mirada nerviosa. Andrés lo había conocido en Atalanta unos años antes y sabía que era un tipo listo. Podría ser un pésimo estratega y un mal conversador, pero siempre se las apañaba para salir con bien de situaciones problemáticas.

También era un hombre bastante comilón capaz de meterse en el cuerpo cualquier cosa. Esa latilla de sardinas en concreto la había encontrado tirada en un rincón.

—¡Joder, tío! ¿No te da asco?

—Pues no.

—Esa lata podría llevar ahí años.

—Está buena. Pruébalas, en serio.

—Paso —Andrés agitó la cabeza enérgicamente y echó un vistazo por la ventana—. Además, Doro debe estar a punto de llegar. Dijo que traería comida.

—Como quieras, chaval.

—No me llames así. Ya no soy un crío.

—¿Y qué? Vosotros me llamáis _Barbas_ aunque me la quité hace más de cinco años.

Andrés bufó. No había manera de hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota. Se disponía a replicar algo cuando alguien se apareció en mitad de la estancia.

—¡Qué frío hace!

Doro dejó en el suelo las bolsas que traía y se acercó al fuego, extendiendo las manos para calentarse. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que el _Barbas_ y también había pasado una temporada en Atalanta. La mayor parte del tiempo vestía con ropa cómoda, pero cuando se arreglaba parecía todo un caballero. Tenía el pelo entrecano, los ojos marrones y siempre iba muy bien afeitado. Las féminas decían que era atractivo y Andrés daba fe de que las atraía porque habían dado más de un palo valiéndose del talento para ligar que tenía su compañero de fatigas.

—Estoy hambriento —Las tripas de Andrés rugieron para demostrar que no mentía. El brujo se acercó a las bolsas y el rostro se le iluminó cuando vio algo envuelto en papel de aluminio y las latas frías—. Bocadillos de jamón y cerveza. Te quiero, tío.

—Hay que ver con qué poco te conformas —Doro sonrió y miró de reojo al _Barbas_—. No me digas que te has zampado esa porquería.

—Repito que están buenas.

—Allá tú. Si algún día te intoxicas, no pensamos llevarte al hospital.

—No tengo un estómago tan delicado como los vuestros —El _Barbas _también se acercó a la comida—. Eso sí, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Agarró un bocata y en menos que canta un gallo ya había engullido la mitad. Doro le miró con condescendencia, sabedor de que la comida era la gran debilidad de su viejo amigo. Se acomodó junto al fuego y comenzaron a hablar sobre banalidades mientras comían. Estar ocultos era duro, pero pronto podrían volver a casa. Las cosas en el mundo mágico ya se habían calmado y era el momento de dar un nuevo golpe, uno que fuera mucho mejor que los anteriores. Un golpe que ya tenía planeado.

—¿Habéis oído hablar de Belchite?

Ni Andrés ni el _Barbas_ se esperaban esa pregunta y le miraron con expresión interrogante. Los dos procedían de familias marginales, no habían ido a la escuela y sólo sabían hacer una cosa bien: robar. En ocasiones, Doro se sentía molesto por su manifiesta ignorancia.

—¡Oh! Yo he oído algo… —El _Barbas_ se rascó la calva como así fuera a recordar más deprisa—. En la tele hay un programa de fenómenos paranormales y una vez hablaron de él. Decían que es un pueblo con fantasmas.

—Eso es lo que dicen los muggles sí.

—¿Quieres hacer de cazafantasmas, Doro? —Bromeó Andrés—. A lo mejor es un tema que podría venirnos un poco grande.

—En Belchite no hay fantasmas, chaval. Hay brujos y nadan en dinero.

Sus socios se miraron brevemente y de inmediato se mostraron bastante interesados.

—Belchite es un pueblo que se fundó hace siglos. A pesar de ser una población pequeña, dio al mundo mágico muchos magos y brujas que terminaban emigrando a lugares más grandes y prósperos. Durante la guerra civil, fue destruido prácticamente por completo. Oficialmente, el gobierno franquista no lo reconstruyó para mostrar al mundo la barbarie del ejército rojo. Sus habitantes se fueron a vivir a Belchite Nuevo, situado a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

—Eso lo sabemos, Doroteo —El _Barbas_ empezaba a aburrirse—. Lo dijeron en la tele. Los muggles dicen que en el pueblo viejo hay fantasmas y supuestamente hay grabaciones en las que pueden escucharse bombardeos y gritos y un montón de cosas que, en mi opinión, no son más que un fraude.

—En realidad no lo son tanto —Doro sonrió con cierta arrogancia—. Eso es lo que escucha un muggle si intenta meter las narices donde no le llaman. Forma parte de los hechizos de protección y ocultamiento. Si un brujo es invitado a visitar Belchite Viejo, se dará cuenta de que en realidad no es pueblo ruinoso, si no una bonita comunidad de magos.

El _Barbas_ alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Andrés asintió.

—Los magos y brujas que allí viven son auténticos puristas de la sangre —Doro prosiguió con lo que consideraba una clase magistral—. Encuentran que mezclarse con muggles es una aberración. Defienden las viejas tradiciones y se oponen a la actual política del gobierno de la Federación en temas como la educación. En definitiva, abogan por vivir segregados al más puro estilo inglés.

—Había escuchado algo al respecto —Reflexionó Andrés—. ¿Gregorio Torres no defiende esa clase de vida?

Torres era uno de los mayores opositores con los que contaba la ministra Pinto. Todo parecía indicar que se presentaría a las próximas elecciones, formando equipo con el afamado Ernesto Hurtado.

—Su abuelo es uno de los fundadores de Belchite Viejo. Y nuestro próximo objetivo.

Estaba claro que Doro ya había terminado con su lección. Era hora de hacer planes y el _Barbas_ lo celebró con un sonoro eructo que le valió dos miradas de reproche.

—Eres un guarro.

—No me seáis finolis. ¿Qué pasa con el viejo ese?

Doro se abrió el chaquetón y sacó la varita de un bolsillo interior. Con un ligero movimiento, conjuró un montoncito de papeles bastante desordenado pero repleto de información útil.

—Los Torres son una familia de al menos ocho siglos de antigüedad. Siempre han sabido relacionarse con personalidades importantes y con el paso del tiempo han forjado una auténtica fortuna. Durante mucho tiempo vivieron en una casa oculta cerca de la frontera con Francia, pero cuando ocurrió lo de Belchite y decidieron mudarse se llevaron toda su riqueza con ellos.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando exactamente? —Preguntó Andrés.

—A los Torres no les gusta nada la actual moneda europea, así que sólo la usan lo justo. Por lo que sé, su casa de Belchite está repleta de oro, plata, piedras preciosas y obras de arte de artistas brujos de toda Europa. Hablamos de millones.

Andrés no pudo evitar fantasear. Doro no era un hombre dado a exagerar, así que supuso que sabía muy bien de lo que se hablaba. Cuando echó mano de los papeles que había conjurado y observó las fotografías de algunas de las obras que tenían en su poder, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquello sería el robo de sus vidas.

—Me imagino que acceder a todo esto no será tarea fácil —Comentó, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es investigar los hechizos que protegen Belchite Viejo. Por lo que sé, uno de ellos es un _Fidelio_.

—Eso es una gran putada.

—Pero tiene solución. Sólo necesitamos ser pacientes y esperar la ocasión adecuada. Nada más.

El _Barbas _gruñó. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Andrés, sin embargo, se sintió satisfecho. Sabía que Doro tenía razón y que todo saldría a pedir de boca. No podían dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

* * *

_**Afueras de Belchite Nuevo. 10 de febrero de 2013**_

La mujer abandonaba Belchite Viejo todas las noches a la misma hora. Andrés la había seguido varias veces y siempre acudía a la misma casa, donde vivía una anciana de pelo gris y malas pulgas, seguramente su madre.

La bruja en cuestión debía rondar los sesenta años y era un tanto descuidada. Nunca se había percatado de que la observaban y esa tarde no fue consciente de que alguien la seguía, invisible a sus ojos mediante un hechizo de ocultación. Cuando el _Barbas_ y Andrés la vieron aparecer, caminando a buen paso por el viejo camino de tierra, sacaron las varitas y se prepararon para salirle al paso.

Esperaban que el plan les saliera bien. Confiaban en que nadie más acudiera al lugar a esas horas, habida cuenta de los problemas que eso podría suponerles. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban rondando el pueblo, habían comprobado que la gente de Belchite Viejo no parecía muy interesada en averiguar qué ocurría más allá de sus barreras de protección.

Aparte del _Fidelio_, Doro y Andrés habían identificado y debilitado dos hechizos más. Ciertamente había resultado un poco decepcionante que fuera tan fácil, aunque sin duda los miembros de aquella comunidad consideraban que el _Fidelio_ bastaba para mantenerlos aislados y a salvo. Craso error. Pronto iban a comprobar que con la debida persuasión, ese hechizo no servía de nada.

La mujer seguía andando. Eran las nueve de la noche y todo estaba muy oscuro. Iluminaba su camino con la varita y se envolvía en una túnica de un rojo muy oscuro. La primera vez que Andrés la vio con esa ropa tan ridícula quiso echarse a reír. Tuvo que contenerse por el bien de su misión, pero la muy estúpida parecía salida de una película de terror. Había esperado que los pocos muggles con los que se cruzó extrañaran su vestuario, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, quizá víctimas de un embrujo que no les permitía percatarse de la presencia de tan pintoresca mujer.

Cuando faltaban apenas diez metros para que llegara a los límites de la frontera protectora, Andrés y el _Barbas_ se dejaron ver. Tal vez, de día y por separado ninguno de los dos presentara un aspecto demasiado amenazante, pero a esas horas de la noche y siendo dos, consiguieron que la mujer retrocediera.

—Buenas noches —Saludó Andrés.

—Buenas noches —Respondió ella, buscando algo con disimulo entre sus ropas.

—Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si va usted a Belchite Viejo.

La mujer se quedó callada, tal vez intentando recuperar el aplomo y pensando algo que decir.

—Es un lugar peligroso. Deberían ir al pueblo nuevo, tal vez allí encuentren un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

—Nos gustan las emociones fuertes.

—Además —El _Barbas_ intervino por primera vez—. No será tan peligroso si usted va allí.

—Yo no voy allí.

—¿No? —Andrés se acercó a ella, sonriente y despreocupado—. ¿Y dónde va entonces?

—No es asunto suyo. Apártese de mi camino.

—Me temo que eso no va a pasar.

La mujer dio un salto atrás, con una agilidad bastante sorprendente, y en un instante apuntaba a Andrés con la varita.

—No quiero hacerles daño. ¡Váyanse!

Los dos brujos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. La mujer no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando y le sorprendió su repentina docilidad. Hasta que sintió algo clavándose en su espalda.

—Escúchame bien, amiga. Si no nos das ahora mismo la contraseña para entrar al pueblo, te voy a rajar de arriba abajo.

—No…

Doro nunca se andaba con chiquitas. Antes de que la mujer terminara de protestar, le lanzó una maldición. La mujer sintió algo cálido escurriéndose por su pantorrilla y descubrió que tenía un corte en el muslo. No parecía muy profundo, pero sólo era una muestra de lo que podía ocurrirle si no colaboraba.

—¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Miserables!

—Sólo si pronuncias las palabras mágicas —Doro estaba pegado a ella. La había agarrado por la cintura y le susurraba esas palabras al oído mientras los otros dos le quitaban la varita y se mostraban expectantes.

—¡No!

—Vamos, mujer. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¡No!

Doro la empujó. Cayó al suelo bruscamente y un instante después… Un instante después la primera falange de su dedo meñique estaba tirada a su lado. Quiso gritar de espanto, pero el repentino dolor y el comprender lo que podría pasarle la dejaron sin voz.

—¡Por favor!

—La clave, querida. Danos la clave y no te pasará nada más.

La mujer dudó. Había empezado a llorar y miraba con horror a sus agresores. Podía sentir la magia que rodeaba el pueblo acariciándole la nuca y comprendió que no podía hablar. Debía resistir. Por su gente, por sus ideales, por la comunidad que habían construido.

—¡Habla de una vez! —La voz del Barbas sonó espantosa.

Se encogió en el suelo esperando un hechizo que no llegó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar cómo se rezaba. Tenía miedo. Nunca había sido una mujer valiente y no sabía si podría aguantar. Quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo, pero le horrorizaba no ser capaz.

—Voy a contar hasta tres —Doro la apuntó con la varita—. Si no me dices la clave, empezaré a cortarte todos los dedos.

—Por favor —La mujer sollozó—. ¿Qué van a hacer? Por favor.

—Uno.

—Yo no os he hecho nada. ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

—Dos.

—Por favor.

—Tres.

Iba a hacerlo. La iba a mutilar de nuevo. Y dolía tanto… Lo sentía por su gente. Entendería que hicieran con ella cualquier cosa, pero no podría soportarlo.

—¡Siempre puro! Es la clave. ¡Siempre puro!

Doro siguió apuntándola. La mujer se había hecho un ovillo y sollozaba de forma patética. Hasta ahora, todo estaba ocurriendo tal y como habían esperado. El éxito estaba cada vez más cerca.

—¿Siempre puro? ¡Qué típico! —Se agachó junto a ella y la agarró de la cara—. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Mientras Andrés rompía la resistencia del _Fidelio_ y el pueblo viejo de Belchite aparecía ante sus ojos, Doro no le quitó ojo de encima a la mujer. Sólo después de comprobar que no les había mentido se puso en pie y curó sus heridas para evitar que se desangrara.

—_¡Obliviate! ¡Desmaius!_

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y seguidamente se desmayó. La primera parte de la misión ya estaba cumplida. Y sólo habían necesitado derramar un poco de sangre.

* * *

Belchite Viejo era un lugar pintoresco. La magia estaba presente en todos y cada uno de sus rincones y las casas se sucedían unas tras otras, todas grandes, todas rodeadas por bonitos jardines y todas con un aire extraño, como retorcido. Andrés pensó que debía estar bastante bien vivir en una de esas mansiones y se dijo que algún día tendría una. Posiblemente no en ese pueblo, puesto que sabía perfectamente que allí sólo admitían a brujos de sangre limpia y genealogía impoluta, pero sí en otro sitio.

Después de ese golpe, tal vez podría conseguirlo. Hasta ahora el dinero que conseguían no le duraba demasiado. No era una persona que acostumbrara a pensar en el futuro y prefería vivir a tope, gastándose la pasta en lo que le apeteciera y cuando le apeteciera. Sin embargo, ya tenía más de treinta años e iba siendo hora de cambiar. Guardaría el dinero para comprarse una buena choza. A lo mejor una mansión en Marbella. Sí, vivir rodeado de pijos muggles sería genial. Pero primero, el viejo Torres debía hablar.

Su casa era la más grande de todas. Era majestuosa y preciosa y todo allí decía que sus dueños eran brujos. Caminar discretamente hasta ella había sido fácil. Antes de poner en marcha el plan, los tres socios se habían sometido a un hechizo _glamour_ para ocultar su verdadero aspecto. Andrés era un auténtico experto en encantamientos de ocultación. Era un ladrón sigiloso y discreto y Doro lo valoraba mucho.

Penetrar al interior de la vivienda tampoco fue difícil gracias al talento de Doro. Lo complicado estaba siendo tratar con los Torres. Pese a ser brujos centenarios habían presentado batalla y resultó difícil reducirlos. En ese momento estaban en el dormitorio de la planta superior, con los dos ancianos mágicamente atados a dos sillas. Aunque habían intentando sonsacarles, se negaban a revelar dónde estaban sus tesoros.

Doro muchas veces había dicho que les convendría tener un experto en _legeremancia_ en el grupo. Los tres habían intentado aprender, pero no eran especialmente buenos. Tan solo el _Barbas_ obtuvo algún resultado positivo, pero sólo cuando se enfrentaba a personas que querían revelarle sus secreto. Y Torres no quería revelar nada.

—Empiezo a cansarme de este juego, viejo —Doro estaba cruzado de brazos. Sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas, tal y como le pasaba cuándo se enfadaba demasiado—. Si no nos dices dónde está todo, tomaré otras medidas.

—¡No me digas! —Pese a estar en inferioridad de condiciones, el viejo se mostraba altanero—. Dime qué harás, asqueroso sangresucia.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Sangresucia. ¿Acaso no lo eres? Porque desde aquí puedo olerte.

Doro apretó los dientes y le arreó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. El viejo gruñó, escupió sangre y volvió a la carga.

—Mis hijos llegarán de un momento a otro. En cuanto os vean, se asegurarán de daros vuestro merecido.

—Dime dónde está el tesoro, cabrón.

—No sois más que tres cobardes. Sois indignos de tener la magia. Cuando pongamos las cosas en su sitio, cuando la gente se dé cuenta de la clase de chusma que sois, seréis los primeros en pudrirse en una celda.

—Eso no va a pasar viejo —Tras el puñetazo, Doro parecía haber ganado algo más de aplomo—. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que va a pasar si no me dices dónde está? Que vas a ver a tu mujer retorcerse bajo una _cruciatus_. ¿Quieres eso?

Sólo entonces el viejo Torres pareció afectado. Se quedó callado y se puso pálido mientras miraba a su mujer. Ella no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, aunque Andrés sabía que no iba a decir nada. Era, tal vez, la más firme de los dos.

—No lo harás. Nos necesitas.

—En realidad sólo necesito a uno de los dos. ¡_Crucio!_

Andrés sabía que Doro había usado las maldiciones imperdonables en alguna ocasión, pero nunca había presenciado nada como eso. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Ver a la anciana gritando de dolor le produjo una extraña mezcla de horror y fascinación y por un instante no quiso que Doro parara. Quería ver qué pasaba. Quería saber cómo era poseer esa clase de control sobre la vida de alguien.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Doro se detvo. Miró al viejo y éste le mantuvo la mirada con dureza. No iba a hablar. Todos lo sabían y todos sabían muy bien cómo terminaría la noche.

La segunda parte del plan se había ido al garete. Esa noche se sobrepasaron ciertos límites y Andrés supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no eran simples ladrones. Eran asesinos.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_Tenía esta historia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque al final he tenido que hacerle algunos cambios debido a una serie de cosas que han ido pasando en las últimas semanas. Para empezar, __**Escristora**__ ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y yo me ofrecí a darle un premio en forma de fic. Después, leí una historia suya titulada __**"A través del tiempo"**__ que me dejó fascinada y puso a volar mi imaginación. Durante un par de días cavilé y cavilé y decidí que esta historia sería su regalo. Más adelante tomaré prestados un par de personajes suyos, protagonistas del fic mencionado anteriormente._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


	2. En terreno prohibido

**EL PUEBLO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp._

* * *

**2**

**En terreno prohibido**

_**Ministerio de Magia, Madrid. Madrugada del 10 de febrero de 2013**_

Aquella era la primera vez que Juanjo López tenía guardia nocturna. No estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa como a él le hubiera gustado, pero poco a poco sus compañeros aurores empezaban a respetarle. Todos menos Jorge Armero.

Durante el tiempo que se pasó de baja tras la muerte de su abuela, Juanjo no lo había extrañado casi nada. Era un tipo hosco y maleducado que se las daba de ser muy profesional cuando todos sabían que el Comandante lo envió al archivo porque la cagó a base de bien.

En la Academia de Aurores, Juanjo había destacado sobre los demás y por eso lo enviaron a hacer sus prácticas antes de tiempo. Llegó muy ilusionado, con ganas de comerse el mundo y dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí, pero encontrarse con Armero le desanimó bastante. ¿Cómo iba a aprender algo de un tipo como él? Era imposible.

Consultó la hora. Eran las tres de la madrugada y empezaba a tener bastante sueño. La sala en la que permanecía el personal de guardia disponía de tres cómodos sofás, una mesa gigantesca y una máquina que dispensaba un café riquísimo. Juanjo miró de reojo a Armero, que estaba repantigando en uno de los sofás y leyendo un libro. No recordaba haberlo visto leer antes, incluso alguna vez se había dicho que posiblemente no sabía hacerlo.

Sintió curiosidad por saber de qué iba la obra. Supuso que si preguntaba no conseguiría más que un gruñido, así que inclinó la cabeza para intentar leer el título. Armero debió darse cuenta de su gesto ya que detuvo la lectura y le miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Quieres algo, López?

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

Armero siguió mirándolo de mala manera, evidentemente poco convencido por su respuesta. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que husmearan en sus cosas.

—No tienes buena cara, chaval. ¿Por qué no te echas un rato? Te avisaré si hay alguna urgencia.

Juanjo se sintió bastante ofendido. ¿Qué se pensaba ese papanatas? ¿Se creía que no era capaz de cumplir con su obligación? El orgullo herido le instó a dar una mala contestación, pero sabía muy bien que eso no afectaría en nada a Armero. De hecho, el muy cretino solía disfrutar como un enano cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas. Así pues, hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse calmado.

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Como quieras —Armero se encogió de hombros y abrió de nuevo su libro—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

Volvió a la lectura como si no hubiera pasado nada. Juanjo contuvo un bufido y decidió ir en busca de un café. Realmente le hubiera encantado echar una cabezadita, pero no pensaba darle el gusto a ese cretino. ¡Faltaría más!

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Armero seguía leyendo y no tenía pinta de que el sueño estuviera haciendo mella en él. Y Juanjo se aburría. Nunca le había gustado esperar sin hacer nada y sintió deseos de entablar conversación. Seguramente hubiera sido un gran error, así que agradeció que ocurriera aquello.

Al principio le costó comprender que se trataba de un patronus. Normalmente la gente avisaba a los aurores utilizando el muy muggle teléfono, cosa que a él le parecía la mar de práctica, así que le sorprendió ver aquella figura plateada con forma de león. En animal se detuvo frente a ellos y empezó a hablar.

"_Mi nombre es Gregorio Torres Anaya. Quiero informar al cuerpo de aurores que se ha cometido un asesinato en el domicilio de mis padres en Belchite. Ruego que se personen en el lugar lo antes posible"_

¡Un asesinato!

Juanjo sintió cómo la emoción le subía por la columna vertebral. ¡Al fin un poco de acción! Después de varios meses formando parte del cuerpo, tendría ocasión de hacer algo realmente interesante. Estaba harto de peleas de ancianas y chavales borrachos armando barullo. Quería algo como eso.

¡Un asesinato!

Miró a Armero, quien no había movido un músculo. Seguramente el muy cretino no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como aquella y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba dispuesto a ordenarle que se pusiera en marcha cuando cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Eso era indignante. Juanjo imaginó que insistiría en quedarse allí y dejaría que otros se ocuparan de ese asunto y quiso reprenderle. No se podía ser tan vago e incompetente. Y lo peor era que su tío, el mismísimo comandante de aurores, aseguraba que con Armero podría aprender mucho. ¡Ja! Seguramente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió en un tono que no resultaba respetuoso en absoluto.

—¿Tú sabes quién es Gregorio Torres, chaval?

El tipo que acababa de darle un poco de vidilla a la noche, sin duda. Por otro lado, el nombre le sonaba ligeramente de haberlo leído en los periódicos.

—¿El político?

—El mismo —Armero agitó la varita e hizo desaparecer el libro—. ¿Y sabes algo de Belchite?

—¿Debería?

—Te haré un resumen, López —Mientras hablaba, el brujo sacó su teléfono para ponerse en contacto con el resto de aurores del turno de noche—. Torres aboga por la separación total del mundo muggle y el mágico. Belchite es un pueblo en el que sólo viven brujos que defienden fervientemente esa separación.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Juanjo siguió rebuscando en su memoria—. Son bastante puristas, ¿no?

Armero le miró muy fijamente y sonrió de medio lado. Juanjo sabía muy bien a qué se debía el gesto. Algunas veces él mismo había hecho algún comentario sobre los chicos de primera generación, pero eran cosas bastante lógicas. ¿Acaso un mago con ancestros brujos no partía con ventaja a la hora de aprender magia? Pues eso.

—Seguramente no me dejarían entrar en su amado pueblo en circunstancias normales. Mi abuela era hija de muggles.

—Pues es una suerte que vayamos a ir los dos —Juanjo sonrió con petulancia—. Seguro que a los López nos acogerían con los brazos abiertos en ese sitio.

Armero alzó una ceja y, cruzándose de brazos, le miró con sumo interés. Parecía encontrar muy divertido su comentario.

—¿De cuántas generaciones de brujos estamos hablando?

—¿Disculpa?

—Supongo que te tendrás bien estudiado tu árbol familiar. ¿Desde cuándo hay magia entre los tuyos?

Juanjo frunció el ceño. Recordó que cuando era más pequeño, su abuelo solía sentarlo en sus rodillas para contarle batallitas sobre sus antepasados. Se sabía de memoria los nombres de todos y cada uno de los antiguos López, así como sus fechas de nacimiento y de defunción y su historial familiar. Por supuesto, de niño lo encontraba de lo más aburrido, aunque algo había aprendido de él.

—Siglo XVI. Se llamaba José Francisco López y nació aquí, en Madrid.

—¡Vaya! —Armero lució sorprendido—. No esperaba que lo supieras.

—¿Qué te has creído, que no me interesan esas cosas?

—No te ofendas, López, pero no tienes pinta de que te guste la historia.

—Es la historia de mi familia, para que te enteres.

—Pues venga —Armero agitó una mano—. Cuéntame cosas de él mientras llegan los refuerzos.

—¿Cómo?

—Los compañeros van a tardar unos minutos en venir y así matamos el tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no nos vamos nosotros?

—Porque no podemos presentarnos en Belchite solos. Habrá que hacer muchas cosas y tendremos que organizarnos. ¡Venga! Háblame de José Francisco López.

Juanjo le fulminó con la mirada. Ciertamente no recordaba demasiado sobre él, por no decir que no recordaba nada. A lo mejor podía inventarse un par de detalles, aunque por suerte llegaron dos parejas más de aurores. ¡Salvado por la campana!

* * *

Gregorio y Amador esperaban a los aurores junto a la barrera mágica que protegía a Belchite de los intrusos. Ambos eran de estatura media y delgados y tenían el pelo cano y los ojos claros. Físicamente se parecían a su ya difunto padre, pero sus caracteres eran más dispares. Gregorio, el mayor, era un tipo calmado y reflexivo. Amador tendía a perder los nervios y no era diplomático en absoluto. Pese a que existía una considerable diferencia de edad entre ellos, de jóvenes se habían llevado como el perro y el gato y sólo aprendieron a entenderse por el bien común. Y por las presiones paternas, por supuesto.

Gregorio había pasado el día fuera de Belchite, acompañando a su hijo en diversas reuniones relacionadas con sus intereses políticos. Aunque muchos de sus vecinos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando su primogénito instaló su residencia habitual en Madrid, el difunto patriarca de los Torres les había hecho ver que era conveniente para todos. Si querían tener presencia y poder en el Ministerio de Magia, debían seguir sus reglas. Gregorio estaba dispuesto a colaborar con su hijo hasta las últimas consecuencias y había vuelto al pueblo con buen sabor de boca.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto se apareció justamente en ese lugar supo que algo no iba bien. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en Belchite como para no detectar magia ajena a su comunidad. Le bastó echar un vistazo a su alrededor para encontrar a Rosa María Isarre inconsciente a unos metros de distancia.

Aunque los Isarre habían colaborado activamente en la fundación de Belchite, contaban entre sus miembros con una oveja negra bastante notable: la madre de Rosa María abandonó el pueblo en los años 80, dejando a sus hijos pequeños a cargo del padre. Pese a haber nacido en el pueblo y contar con varios siglos de antigüedad mágica, nunca llegó a comprender sus ideales. Cuando se marchó a vivir a otro Belchite, el muggle, donde supuestamente se sentía más libre, no tuvo problemas para dejarlo todo atrás.

Rosa María afirmaba no guardarle rencor. De hecho, a Gregorio le constaba que en su círculo más íntimo más de una vez había comentado que la comprendía y por eso iba a visitarla con bastante frecuencia. Muchos le habían advertido que dichas visitas no podrían traer nada bueno y no se habían equivocado. Todos sabían que habría que poner fin a esa locura, pero antes tenían otros asuntos que atender.

Gregorio miró a su hermano. Nunca olvidaría su expresión al ver el cadáver de su padre. Fue él mismo quien lo encontró, alarmado después de hablar con Isarre, pero sin duda Amador quedó más impresionado. En los últimos tiempos pasaba mucho tiempo junto a su progenitor, hablando sobre antiguos hechizos de familia.

—No sé si hemos obrado bien al avisar a los aurores —Dijo Amador de sopetón, sin apartar los ojos de la negrura de la noche.

—Es lo más conveniente. Ellos son la autoridad competente, ya lo sabes.

Escuchó a su hermano rechinar los dientes. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Amador. Que ese asunto era mejor solucionarlo personalmente. Que mezclarse con el Ministerio sería casi una traición a los ideales. Que su adorado pueblo se iba a llenar de indeseables que harían preguntas que nadie querría contestar.

—No me gusta este juego. Sé que has estado hablando con tu hijo y no quiero que la muerte de padre sirva para…

—No pienses en eso ahora —Gregorio le interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Pero eso es lo único que parece importar. ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, Amador. Te equivocas. Ahora mismo lo único que importa es organizar el funeral de padre y la recuperación de madre.

—Espero que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza enviarla a San Mateo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Amador asintió. Cuando encontraron a su progenitor, su madre estaba a su lado. Era obvio que los dos habían sido brutalmente torturados, pero ella logró sobrevivir. En ese momento estaba en su casa, siendo atendida por el sanador local y con un humor de los mil demonios. Clamaba venganza a gritos y no parecía muy en sus cabales. Todos temían que la maldición hubiera afectado a su razón, pero tendrían que esperar un poco más para ver cómo evolucionaba.

—Amador. He estado pensando en Pilar. Más tarde o más temprano se enterará de lo que ha pasado y quizá sea adecuado si la avisamos nosotros antes de que lo lea todo en la prensa.

El brujo se puso más tieso que el rabo de una escoba y apretó los puños. Si la madre de Rosa María era la oveja negra de los Isarre, Pilar lo era en su familia. Se había fugado hacía ya muchos años, poniéndolos en ridículo a todos y traicionándolos de la peor manera posible al casarse con un maldito muggle. La magia ancestral la había castigado con la pobreza y sus tres niñas muertas.

—Poco me importa lo que sea adecuado o no. No pienso avisarla.

Gregorio se calló lo que había pensado decirle. Definitivamente no sería bueno para la carrera política de su hijo que la sociedad mágica supiera de lo tortuoso de la relación que mantenían con Pilar. Tal vez hubiera sido positivo tender un puente hacia la reconciliación dadas las circunstancias, aunque dicha reconciliación sólo tuviera lugar de cara a la galería, pero era obvio que Amador no quería hablar del tema. Su hermano ya había cedido bastante al no oponerse a la venida de los aurores como imponerle más cosas desagradables. Y pese a parecer firme en su postura, hizo una pregunta a media voz.

—¿Madre ha preguntado por ella?

—No.

—Entonces dejemos que se entere por la prensa. Si es que tiene acceso a los periódicos mágicos en su casucha.

—Lo hará. Su hijo trabaja en el Ministerio.

—El bedel cojo. Sí, me has hablado de él. No sé por qué no corrió la misma suerte que sus hermanas.

Gregorio puso los ojos en blanco. Consideraba que si la magia había decidido castigar a Pilar fue por un buen motivo, pero no se alegraba de la muerte de sus hijas. Cuando supieron que su benjamín logró sobrevivir al parto, aunque quedando con graves secuelas físicas que hacían su vida más complicada que la de la media, se sintió bien por Pilar. En el fondo, ella también merecía un respiro y un poco de alegría, aunque fuera lejos de los suyos.

—Padre siempre decía que eres muy rencoroso, Amador.

—Padre también decía que tú y los tuyos sois demasiado flexibles en lo que respecta a saltarse las normas de la comunidad.

—Sabes que estaba de acuerdo con nuestro proceder. Para alcanzar el éxito es necesario hacer sacrificios.

—¿Realmente crees que tu hijo tiene alguna posibilidad? Ya sabes cómo piensan ahí fuera. En su momento, se ofreció la posibilidad de unirse a nosotros a numerosas familias de magia antigua y nos rechazaron. ¿Crees que algo cambiará ahora?

Los Pizarro, los Amatriaín, los Aguirre, los Bennasar… Todos habían dicho que no. Pero eran otros tiempos y gente como los Hurtado parecían interesados en su proyecto. Gregorio confiaba en él.

—Ya veremos.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por la aparición de media docena de personas. Los aurores ya estaban allí.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la guarida, Doro se metió en una de las viejas habitaciones y les ordenó que no le molestaran. Obviamente, estaba muy enfadado. Las cosas en Belchite no podrían haber salido peor y tuvieron que abandonar la casa de los Torres sin dinero y dejando un cadáver atrás.

Andrés se sentó junto a la chimenea y lanzó un hechizo para encender el fuego. Tenía frío y se sentía extraño. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un asesinato y no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Ciertamente, al puto viejo le hubiera costado muy poco facilitarles un poco las cosas, pero había preferido morir antes que hablar. En algún momento, quiso detener a Doro, pero no le había hecho caso. Mientras maldecía una y otra vez a los ancianos, había estado totalmente fuera de sí, como enloquecido. Andrés hubiera preferido marcharse antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor.

Se fijó en el _Barbas_. Durante el altercado, Torres había logrado defenderse realizando magia sin varita y le había hecho un feo corte en el brazo. El _Barbas_ se había curado a sí mismo, asegurando que no necesitaba ayuda, aunque también se puso muy pálido. Perdió bastante sangre y la herida no tenía buena pinta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Era evidente que le dolía. Andrés hizo ademán de levantarse para echarle un vistazo, pero la mirada heladora del otro lo mantuvo pegado a la silla—. Aunque un poco de agua oxigenada no me vendría mal.

—A lo mejor podríamos ir a un hospital para que le echen un vistazo.

—¿En serio? ¿A San Mateo? A estas alturas ya debe saberse lo de ese viejo y podrían sospechar. Y los muggles ni siquiera sabrían qué hacer con una herida mágica.

—Pues tú verás, tío, pero para mí que se te está infectando.

—¿Para qué crees que quiero el agua oxigenada, idiota?

—Con eso no bastará.

El _Barbas_ no dijo nada. Siguió mirándose el brazo con consternación. Lucía bastante patético y a Andrés le dio pena. Se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando le habló.

—Limpiaste bien toda la sangre, ¿no?

—Pues claro.

—Porque si los aurores encuentran aunque sea una gota, podrán identificarme.

—No te preocupes, ¿vale? Sé hacer mi trabajo.

—Lo que tú digas —El Barbas se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Creo que voy a dormir un rato.

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué?

Por lo que había pasado. No podía simplemente dormirse como si todo siguiera igual que siempre.

—Por Doro. Creo que no está bien.

—Doro está de mal humor, pero no le pasa nada. No es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así.

—¿No?

El _Barbas_ abrió los ojos para mirarle. Los tenía ligeramente enrojecidos, seguramente por el cansancio. Después de abandonar Belchite tomaron la precaución de aparecerse y desaparecerse en diversos sitios para evitar que pudieran seguirles el rastro y estaban agotados. Al menos Andrés lo estaba.

—Antes de que te unieras al club, ya nos cargamos a alguien. Un muggle. Entramos en su casa pensando que estaba vacía pero nos pilló con las manos en la masa. Tenía una pistola y nos disparó, pero Doro había conjurado un hechizo protector y la bala rebotó y le voló la cabeza al tipo aquel.

Andrés asintió y miró hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido su colega.

—Eso fue un accidente. Lo de hoy ha sido…

—Algo que debemos olvidar. ¡Putos viejos!

Se hizo el silencio. El _Barbas_ se movió frenéticamente para sacar el brazo herido de su manga y echó mano de una de las mantas que estaban tiradas por ahí. Empezaba a tener un aspecto afiebrado y Andrés no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—No seas pelmazo, chaval. Me encuentro perfectamente.

—A mí no me lo parece.

—Andresito, coño, que no eres mi madre.

El más joven frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que uno no podía intentar ayudar a esos desagradecidos. Supuso que el _Barbas_ realmente se moría de ganas de echar una cabezadita, pero él no soportaría el silencio. Necesitaba mantenerse distraído para no rememorar la cara descompuesta de ese anciano.

—Oye.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, joder?

—¿Crees que los de Belchite avisarán a los aurores, después de todo?

—Y yo qué sé. Supongo que sí.

—Si prefieren vivir ajenos a la comunidad mágica, a lo mejor optan por resolver esto por su cuenta.

—No pueden hacer eso, idiota. Sería ilegal.

—No creo que eso les importe mucho.

—Bueno, pues hagan lo que hagan da igual. No saben quiénes somos y no tienen forma de encontrarnos. Nadie nos va a molestar.

—A lo mejor pueden…

—¡Chaval, cierra la puta boca! Estoy demasiado cansado para oír tus memeces.

Andrés apretó los labios y decidió obedecer. Se dio media vuelta y clavó los ojos en el fuego, recordando su infancia. En aquellos años había sido muy feliz. Sus padres fueron bastante indulgentes y su hermano siempre fue un tipo genial. Ojalá el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Ojalá aún estuviera ahí, en su chabola rodeada de otras chabolas y buscando chatarra en los alrededores. Pero no. La vida era una mierda demasiado complicada.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
